Colossal
OW! - Colossal entering phase 2 Description Colossal is a giant zombie with extremely powerful attacks and he has Stages which means jeeps can't kill him Instantly. And he has very thick hair. Colossal is also the final boss in the Dedicational Defense, and has all of his powers in the fight. Backstory '' Colossal was a fearsome zombie and leader of the attack on the noobs core. He was 1st in command during the raid assault and he was sending hundreds of his zombies but he had sent too much to a point where he had no extra reinforcements nor reserves. In a call with the zombie king, he told them of the situation and hoped he get extra reinforcements, instead the zombie king called colossal a ¨weak baby¨ and said he had to destroy the core with what he had. Well..he had nothing to work with. So, as a last resort, he himself rushed the Core. Now, his armor rendered him impervious to small arms, and he barely felt heavy arms. Then a rocket hit him in the face and things went downhill. By the time he collapsed from his wounds, his armor was ruined, inches of steel and ceramic shattered and broken. Thus, he gives up and lies there crying, eventually bleeding out. Some zombies found his corpse. while they were arguing who was gonna carry the body. A zombie noticed his hair still slick and fresh. He then grabs a strand of colossal´s hair and puts it on his head and a beautiful replica of his hair grew on the zombies head. They then starting ripping off each others hair and colossal´s. in the end, Colossal´s corpse was left there bald. As zombies walked away with bag fulls of hair. ''Appearance Colossal is almost big as S.H.A.R.K, he has very long and thick green colored hair, and his stride will shatter the terrain he walks upon. He might look female at first glance, and he does have a small issue with that. He wears a suit of near-indestructible armor and he has the Serious Scar Face. Tips * Colossal has 3 lives which means you don't need to worry about being one shot by anything. * Heavy Minigun can kill this thing easily so watch out. * Using lighting is best if there is someone behind some Objects. * Rush is best if you need to Escape for heal or if there are heavies you can't hit. * The rush is very risky cause sometime it can fling you off map or you can accidentally rush to Enemy base. * Skulls are for enemies who are dodging a lot. * Stomp is best if there are an Idiot trying to charge you. * Watch out for recons as they can stun lock you with headshots * ENEMY PLAYERS WILL SOMETIMES STUN LOCK YOU WITH LMGS OR ANYTHING OF HIGH FIRERATE * Usable on Xbox if you have Mouse and Keyboard Usage. Fire-Ball: E. Lighting: T Skulls: R Rush: G Stomp: F Trivia * The hero with most attacks. * The only hero to have Lives/Stages * Has the most potent attacks(arguably) of any hero. * The only hero to have hair. * First hero to have Rush ability. * 2nd fastest hero. * Only hero to ever cry. * Only hero to not yet have Xbox controls * Colossal is also known for how Toxic character he is * Colossal is mentally a little child. And if u do not feel bad for him when u kill it ur a monster!. Category:Bosses